Light of this World
by roberto-210296
Summary: A diferent take on the death note series. What would have happened if Light hadn't been corrupted by the power of the death Note? What would have happened if L hadn't died? What would have happened If certain things happened differently? Read to find out. LightxMisa. Maybe LxOC maybe .  Rated Mfor violence, blood and lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

Light of this world

Summary: A diferent take on the death note series. What would have happened if Light hadn't been corrupted by the power of the death Note? What would have happened if L hadn't died? What would have happened If certain things happened differently? Read to find out. LightxMisa. Maybe LxOC (maybe).

Author's notes (A.N.):

Well I loved Death Note all the way. Loved it. But despite being one of the best series ever it is also one of those series that make me wish some things happened differently. So that is what I'm going to do. I'll write my ideal version of Death Note. This will be mostly according to canon but some events will be changed to fit my storyline. Also, Light won't be a madman obssessed and corrupted by power. This is my first fanfic so go easy on me xD. Anyway I hope you like it because I'm pretty excited about this.

'thought'

"speech"

Chapter 1: Rebirth (Part 1):

'What does it mean to die ? To pass away from this world, leaving all traces of our presence forgotten forever.. That is a question we all made at some point in our lives. It is inevitable. As humans it is our nature to question whatever is given to us. And from that simple question many others come to the surface. Where do we go after our time is up ? Is it Heaven, the place of love, joy, hapiness ? Or is it Hell, the place of eternal suffering ? That is something we probably will only discover after we die. Probably...

Humans also tend to always want more. An individual is never satisfied with what he or she has. It is another aspect of our self destructive nature. Because of that some people can go to incredible leghts to get what they want. They steal, they rape, they kill.. All because of greed. Which means that the ones who commit that sin also start an unending cycle of pain. One that has to be stopped at all costs. That can only lead to the conclusion that our world would be better off without some individuals.' Those were the thoughts going through a seventeen year old boy's head as he looked through the window of his classroom, completely oblivious to the fact that he was at such location. You see, there was no challenge in that.. No fun at all. And while the rest of his classmates slowly walked towards knoledge his mind ran a thousand miles per second with the knoledge he already had. When he watched the news it was always the same thing. Someone was murdered, someone was robbed, someone was raped.. There was such filth in this world.. Perhaps the world itself was becoming filthy. No... There was no "perhaps" in there. Only one single conclusion: 'This world is rotten.'

"Yagami are you still with us ?" The teacher asked, snapping Light Yagami out of his thoughts.

"Can you translate the following sentence into English?"

Yes there was no challenge at all . No motivation whatsoever. The boy sighted as he stood up.

"Follow the teachings of God and recieve His blessings. And so it shall be that the seas will once again be bountiful. And the raging storms will subside."

There was not much that could be said about Light's performance. He was flawless as ever afterall.

"Well done Yagami. Keep up the good work."

Another sigh could be heard as the boy sat down again, returning to his previous position.

'Is this what life is? A pattern repeating itself over and over again ? The same routine, the same news, the same atrocities commited everyday ? It is all so... Ridiculous.'

The boy just kept staring at the outside of his classrom like it would give him the answer to all his questions. A way out of the loop that is life. Maybe the key to it all would fall from the sky.

'As if such thing would ever hap..' He saw something fall to the ground.. What was it ? is it..

'a notebook ?'

It all seemed just so... Unbelievable. Where did that notebook come from ? He had to find out. Or at least see what it was. Yes... Afterall, a notebook falling from the sky is something that doesn't happen everyday. He got out of the main building alone, not stopping to greet anyone, even though many girls giggled as he passed and some guys tried to talk to him. Contrary to most beliefs, being both the smartest and the most good looking guy in his school did have its downsides. Not that it mattered for him anyway. He quickly got to the place where the notebook had fallen and approuched it discretly, making sure that no one noticed anything, and picked up the notebook.

'Death Note ?'

He opened the notebook. There was something written in it. A set of rules perhaps ? Light read the first one out loud:

"How to use it: The person whose name is writen on this notebook shall die? Yeah right..." he put down the notebbok and started walking away. 'this is pretty lame.. Not to mention twisted. It is actually not that different than one of those chain letters you'd get. The person whose name is written on that notebbok shall die ? C'mon..'

Misa Amane was currently walking home after a long day of photoshooting. Her beautiful straight blonde hair bounced at every step she gave. So did her perky breasts. All in all she had the looks to make any woman jealous. And that wasn't for nothing. You see, she is one of the most famous models of Japan. Not to mention actress as well. So she was probably very tired and had good reasons to be so. Everything went normal that day: she had waken up, prepared herself, gone to the photoshoot, spent hours posing for the camera and finally headed home. Yes everything as usual. Until that very moment. She imediatly knew something was off: Notebooks usualy don't just float around in the air do they ? And the strangest part was that it was headed towards her. Should she run away ? Would't that bite her head off or harm her in any way ? She might not be the brightest girl around but even she knew that those options would be highly unlikely to happen. So she didn't run away and decided to leave her fate to luck instead... Little did she know that her choice would forever change both her vision of the world and the course of her life..

The notebook continued to float in her direction until she was able to pick it up. Nothing happened. No pages cutting her neck, no cover swallowing her head, nothing. Because the notebook didn't represent any danger to her right now she decided to open it. It was just an ordinary notebook. She had to admit that she was rather dissap... Wait there was something written on it:

"The person whose name is written in this notebook shall die ? Wait.. Is someone playing a trick on me ? What is this ?"

" I assure you" a voice came from behind her. No one could have prepared her for what she was about to see.."No one is playing a trick on you. And the notebook you're holding is no ordinary notebook. It belonged to the Shinigami Gelus, who sacrificed his life to you. He would have wanted you to have it." said the figure in front of her. She was so shocked that she wasn't even able to scream.. The figure was skeletal, having spinal lile arms and bone like skin. Straight hair and slited eyes with purple pupils could be seen as well. Was it a monster ? Would it kill her ? If there was one time where she was sure to be heading for her death it would be now..

"So much fear in your eyes.. There's no need to fear me, because I am at your side and here to help you, Misa Amane."

"You're here to help me ? Who are you ? And how do you know my name ?"

"I am a Shinigami. I can see both your name and your lifespan. And yes I am here to help you. Since the moment you touched that notebook I became linked to you. You are also the only one that can see me."

The girl looked completely and utterly confused. Was this really happening ?

"Ok.. I sorry for fearing you then.. Do you have a name Shinigami-san ?"

"Call me Rem."

A.N: This was a really short chapter.. And I'm sorry for that. Also, I have to say a few things:

First of all it is best for you to read this as if you didn't know death note. At least in the first chapters. That is because of the fact that a lot of this will happen just like it did in canon. But that will change later, I promise. Also, english is not my first language (I live in Portugal) so my grammar and vocabulary is not the best..

Anyway I hope you liked it, and if you didn't please don't stop to read it so soon. This was just the intro to the story and it will get better soon, I promise. Tell me what you think. Any opinions or suggestions are very welcome. Please review ^^


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Chapter 1: Rebirth (Part 2)

After the door was closed a familiar "click" was heard. Yes.. Even though Light Yagami was not the kind of son who needed to keep secrets from his parents, privacy was always apreciated. And, in this particular case, needed. He wanted to test something. Something that would likely displease his parents.

'That would be the understatement of the year. I can't imagine any parent being proud of his child for killing anyone'.

Light took the notebook out of his bag and placed it in his desk.

'That's why there has to be something wrong with me to even consider it..'

He sat down in his desk and studied the object he had found. The small piece of text he read before was not all there was to it. He figured it would be like that.. Even the dumbest prank of all had more to it than just that. He opened it and started to read..

'The human whose name is written on this notebook shall die. This note will not take effect unless the writter has the person's face in mind when writting his or her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. If the cause of death is written within fourty seconds after writting the person's name it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writting the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next six minutes and fourty seconds.' There was not much that could be said at that moment.. Maybe it was a little bit more complicated than he originaly thought. And how it appeared.. A notebook falling from the sky is no ordinary thing. Sure, someone could've dropped it. But from where ? And why ? The chance of someone going this far out of their way just to fool someone was highly unlikely. But then again, the chance of a notebook having this kind of power was even more unlikely to happen. So someone is trying to have fun. That's the most reasonable option. Right?

He lied in his bed and gazed outside of his bedroom window, seeming to be deep in thought.

'The rules say you have to picture the person's face when writting his or her name. Then write the cause of death in the next fourty seconds, unless you want the person to simply die from a heart attack. Also, details of the death should be especified in the next six minutes and fourty seconds.. So, it means that, depending on the person you have in mind, you can kill them easily or painfully.. This os pretty detailed for a prank, I'l give them that.'

Too many theories were going through his head, one contradicting the other... He couldn't think straight..

'No. Only a fool would believe thi..'

He quickly got up and sat in his desk. With a pen in his hand and his eyes on the book, he was ready to write a name. It's funny how even the most brilliant of minds can have such a typically human impulse. Or at least the worst kind of human impulse. As humans we have a self-destructive nature. But it is also our nature to racionalize as well.. At least while we're still sane enough to tell right from wrong.

'Wait.. In the off chance that someone really dies, would that make me a murderer ?'

He seemed to consider that thought for a bit, but quickly dismissed it. 'Yeah right.. That's completely impossible.'

He turned on his small television, imediatly changing to the channel where the news were being brodcasted. Maybe this time a repeat in the pattern of the news might come in handy..

"The same criminal who attacked six people at a busy shopping district in Shinjuku yesterday has struck again, taking eight people hostage at a daycare center. His captives include both children and teachers. The police has now identified the suspect as the fourty-two year old Kurou Otoharada, currently unemployed. We expect negotiations to begin imediatly."

Light didn't need to hear another word. If there was one situation that was perfect for him to make this kind of test, it was this one. He had written the name as soon as he heard it. Now it was time to wait. He looked at the clock to make sure he kept track of time. It would be easier for him this way. He continued to watch the news. Even though Light thought that nothing was going to happen, there was this undescribable feeling of anticipation going on... He felt his heart do backflips in his chest. 'This high... Is this how it feels to possibly have someone's life in your hands ?'

He looked at the clock again. Fourty seconds. Apparently nothing happened. Even though it would technically define him as a killer, he couldn't help but feel slightly dissapointed with the fact that no one died.

"I guess this didn't work. I didn't expect it to anyway."

He was going to turn of his television when he heard it:

"Wait! We're seeing movement in the front entrance! The hostages are coming out, and appear to be unharmed! Now the police has the green light to interfere. The special forces are taking action, they're going in!"

Light stood there, stupified with what he had heard, and, at the same time, eager to know more. He continued to watch the news, not paing attention to anything else.

"OK, we now have confirmation! The suspect has been found DEAD inside the daycare center! The police is denying any allegations that suggests that they shot the suspects. Those allegations appear to be wrong, as the group of captives suggest. Accourding to the hostage's testemony, the suspect simply collapsed..."

Light couldn't speek. What happened ? Did the man just die from...

"A... Heart attack?"

""""""""""""""

"Say, Rem..." Misa said.. Things were going pretty awkwardly for her since she met the shinigami Rem. It was to be expected. I mean, can anyone say that meeting a shinigami is normal thing? Furthermore, can anyone say that there's a shinigami attached to them ?

"What is it ?"

"Is there a price ? For using the death note I mean... It's just, I don't want to lose my soul or be eaten by an ugly monster! And I sure as hell don't want to turn old right now! What would everyone think?"

Rem chuckled. There was something special about this girl. She had wondered why Gelus had fallen in love with a human. Because until now she had looked at humans with contempt. Especially after hearing about events like the World Wars. The typically human self destructive nature sickened her to her core. But this girl... She had such inocence... Such passion... So full of life.. It was a real priviledge to anyone just to be able to see her simply ling her life. Maybe humans weren't that bad after all. At least one of them wasn't corrupted.

"No one will take your soul, or harm you in any way. But humans who use the death note tend to have misfortune in their lives. This due to the fact that thry let themselfes be corrupted by a power that they don't really understand. Also, a human who has used the death note can neither go to Heaven or Hell for eternity. That is all I can tell you now."

Misa nodded. She though it was fair. I mean, this kind of power is just too much.. Anyone who takes lives shouldn't be able to go to Heaven. And because there was the possibility that the person was killing for a greater good, but a real greater good with good ideologies and good reasons, that person shouldn't go to hell either. It all made sense.

"Ok, I guess it makes sense.. Just one more thing..." She hesitated. Was it a good idea to ask?

"hun ?"

"How long will you stay with me ? I mean, you said we were linked. Will you stay with me ?"

"Yes, because you touched this death note it means that you can see me and hear me. It also means that I have to stay with you untill you die. And I will be the one to write your name in my death note. It is the law the binds all us shinigamis."

"Really ? You'll stay with me until you die ? Wow.. I mean that is a long time right ? I guess we'll have to be good friends then" Misa said cheerfully. Rem couldn't help but smile at the girl's atitude.

"I supose we should."

The pair walked for a bit until Misa spoke again.

"Oh look, we're finally home!"

She opened the door and allowed Rem to enter the house with her. It was a fine house.

"I'm home! Otou-san, ka-san, are you home ?"

She started to search the house. She called several times but heard no answer.

"Well Rem, I guess there's nobody ho..."

The scene before her was undescribable... She had to be dreaming. She had to. Something like this had to be a nightmare..

She saw a pool of blood on the floor. Like a red stain in a washed white fabric.. Her mother had her clothes torn and lied still on the floor, lifeless. Her father was on top of her, his limbs appearing to be broken, his neck at a weird angle. A blank, empty and lifeless look filled both their eyes. There was no light in them. What used to be her parents was now a pile of soon to be rotten flesh. She would never see their smiles again. Never hear their laughter, never hear them say they were proud of their little girl.. Tears started to fall before she even knew she was crying. Not that she was going to control it even if she could. There was just so much blood.. Terror, grief, sorrow, fear, rage... That was what she was feeling at the moment... Her parents... Why... What did she do to deserve something like this ?

"Misa I will find who did this and kill him. That is a promise."

"No Rem. The police will give this person what she deserves. I prefer that she suffers the consequences fairly like everybody else does. Also, Rem..."

"What is it Misa ?"

"If the police doesn't kill that person, I will."

A.N: Well, this chapter was a bit harder to write than the last one. Again, I'm sorry for the long time between updates. I promise that my next chapter will be uploaded in a few days. Also, if you have any suggestions I will gladly hear them, as any help is highly apreciated. Anyway, I hope you liked it, please review ^^ (if you want to obviously).


	3. Chapter 1 Final part

Light of this World

A.N: I'm sorry for updating this so late.. I wasn't able to use the Internet this week (even though I had this chapter ready to go), which is something that I certainly wasn't expecting. But anyway, I will try not to repeat this again if I can't help it.

Chapter 1 - Rebirth (Final Part):

"A... Heart attack?"

Light couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. What happened there? Was it possible that the notebook actually worked? Could he really kill just by writing a name?

'No, this is a coincidence. It has to be a coincidence..'

"Light!"

His mother's voice calling him from downstairs was enough to snap him out of his thoughts. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. The chance that the so called Death Note actually worked was highly unlikely. In fact, had this happened in the past, he wouldn't even consider It. In other words, Light Yagami would label the very thought of considering it as quite foolish. But he wasn't so sure of that now.

"Yes mom?"

He had some idea of what his mother was going to say, having in mind the time displayed by the clock.

"It's already six thirty you know... Don't you have cram school tonight?"

Of course she would ask that. He almost forgot it himself, which was quite out of character for someone like him.

"Yes, I'll be down in a minute!"

He started to pack his things, his mind still trying to absorb and process everything that had happened in the last few hours. Was this really the truth? He had to know.

'It's unlikely but... If by any chance this thing is for real... I have to test it more time. But I have to be careful. So it will probably be better if I test it on another criminal. I can't risk hurting innocent people. And above all, I have to make sure that the deaths can't be linked to me, which is almost impossible since no one knows about the death note but me. Even so, considering the fact that I have one, it wouldn't be impossible for others to have Death Notes as well. It would be quite arrogant of me, not to mention foolish, to discard that possibility. Even if the probability of that situation is less than on percent. I have to watch out for that as well.'

Light finished packing and went downstairs, saying goodbye to his mother. When he left the house he kept thinking. Wondering. What would happen now?

The trip was surprisingly short, considering the time he usually spent. As he entered the classroom he looked around. The same people.. The same behavior.. Light ignored all of them as he sat down. When the teacher started talking, he didn't pay attention. He didn't need to listen to him anyway. Still, he kept an intrigued face. One should maintain appearances in public. It was easier to see how far he could go with people, what they like to see and hear, what they want, and the kind of person that they accept. It was also the reason why he even went to cram school in the first place. If he kept being number one and having perfect grades without even trying, some might label him as arrogant and over-confident. And that wouldn't bring anything good for him. Or anything he could use in his favor for that matter. So he did the same as always, and looked like he was interested.

Eventually the class ended. Maybe a little too slow for his taste. But then again, time always passed slowly when he did that. He slowly packed his things again. His mother wasn't expecting him to be home so soon and he still had to test the notebook again.

"Hey Rio-buddy!"

"What is it Sudo?"

"Don't you want to lend me money again?"

"Really? I gave you some yester..."

Light watched the interaction between the two bitterly.

'That Sudo... Always bullying people that is weaker than he. Maybe I should try killing him."

Light thought about it for a second. It probably wasn't a very good idea. Not to mention that to act because of an impulse can end quite badly.

'No. I should avoid killing people I know. That could bring some trouble, as the first group of people to be interrogated by the police is always the ones closest to the victim. And the people the victim didn't know too well wouldn't be an exception as well. Even if the cause of death is a heart attack, it's better not to do it.'

Instead, he left the building. It bothered him to see Sudo bully the other guy, but he had to get over it. Light checked his clock. It was late. His family was probably having dinner already. It would be better if he bought something to eat before going home. Luckily, there was a convinience store nearby.

'Maybe it's better to test this thing another time...'

The police knew who did it. In fact, everyone knew who did it. There was no mistake: the way the bodies were displayed, the broken limbs, the way her mother's body was... Defiled... This was the work of Kenzo Matsumoto. Even she knew who he was. You see, his face was displayed a month ago as a prime suspect of a case just like this. The M.O. (Modos Operandi) was the same: The suspect entered the house, and killed the husband first. Then he raped the wife and finally killed her. And he wasn't nice while doing it. He mostly used a baseball bat to hit the victims several times, which explained the various broken limbs, and finally grabbed a knife from the kitchen and went for the kill. The murder weapons were always found nearby the house, placed purposely visible for anyone to find them. All this to provoke the authorities. But when the items were analyzed, there were no prints, fibers, nothing. Just the blood that came from his victims. And even though he was a prime suspect, he was able to avoid being sentenced every time.

Misa Amane was sure it would happen again. He would escape like he always did and she would be forced to grieve the death of her parents knowing that they weren't avenged. But she had to have faith in the system. Because now, more than ever, she had to stop herself. Using the Death Note could give her the same fate that the person who killed her parents deserved. She didn't want that. And she couldn't force Rem to do it. She didn't know anything about the Shinigami laws and that could make her companion get in trouble. The police said it was just a matter of time before they could bring Kenzo into custody. Because during the time those murders occurred, which had been a year or so, and all across Japan, he had always been a suspect. How he was able to avoid being sentenced remained a mystery. But they were sure this time would be different.

So she decided to trust the police and just carried on with her life. It was hard to believe that all this had happened in a few hours: her discovery of the Death Note, the death of her parents, talking to the police... It was hard. It was really really hard...

Her mother would usually have dinner ready by now. Needless to say that it wouldn't happen now. So she decided to grab something to eat at a convinience store that she usually went with her parents. That place was full of good memories, and she couldn't help but feel devastated.

As she was walking there a group of men riding bikes approached her.

"Hey there pretty lady, you look kinda down. The name's Takuo Shibuimaru. Why don't you come have some fun with us?"

The man was nothing but plain ugly. Butt ugly would be the correct adjective. But he also looked like the wrong type of person. And she didn't want any other thing that could make her day worst. So Misa told him...

"Please, I don't want any trouble.."

She hoped it would do the trick, but deep down she knew that it wouldn't. And as she expected...

"Look at that, she doesn't want any trouble. How cute.." one of the man said. Rem was worried. Anyone who gave a damn would be in a situation like that.

"Misa, should I kill them?"

She looked at Rem and shook her head. None of the men seemed to notice. So unless it came down to Misa almost dying she wouldn't do anything. And she had another thing to worry about as well. There was a boy, probably the same age as Misa.. The characters above his head were moon and nightgod. Light Yagami... The boy was looking at the scene intently, never taking his eyes of it. He was holding a manga book. Nothing weird about that. At first glance at least. But what was he doing? Writing in a book that he didn't even buy yet? That didn't make sense...

"Please stop! Someone... HELP ME!"

Misa had tried to reach for her Death Note but they grabbed her before she could do anything.

"Yeah... Let's do it right here.." Takuo said. The others looked reluctant at first, but quickly snapped out of it. They were trying to rip her clothes off. But before they could do anything, Takuo went stiff and grabbed his chest.

"Takuo... Bro, are you ok?"

He didn't respond. Instead he started walking towards the road, still grabbing his chest. Right after he reached the road, a truck came out of nowhere and hit him. His body, cast aside lifeless on the floor. The others panicked and left, running for their lives. Funny, they called themselves his friends and didn't even stop and check once to see if he was ok. On the other hand, someone like that probably doesn't deserve such action. Misa felt completely helpless. How worst could things get for her?

Rem on the other hand still watching the boy inside the store. His expression didn't change much, except when that Takuo guy died. He was reading a manga book before. Ok, that seems reasonable enough, but to write on it? A book you're reading inside a store, and one that you haven't even bought yet? And now that she looked closely, his lifespan was blurry. She could still see the numbers, but it was different...

'Could it be...'

She looked at Misa. She could also see the numbers above her head, but they were blurry as well. That boy was writing in a Death Note. No doubt about it. But how

Did he get it? She had heard rumors about another Shinigami dropping a Death Note in the human realm recently. This had to be it. It was best if she told Misa about it. A Shinigami is forbidden to tell a human one's name, but a warning would do. She hoped Misa could catch a glimpse of the boy.

Just when she came to that conclusion the boy ran off the store, appearing to be scared..

"Misa! That boy holds another Death Note!"

When she turned her head it was already too late. The boy was gone.

"He… he saved me… Did you see who he was Rem?"

Rem looked down..

"I'm sorry Misa, but I can't tell you his name. But I can give you something that will help you find him.

Light had to get out of there... Did anyone see him? It would be better if he remained in the shadows. That's why he left the store so quickly. But that wasn't the only reason...

'The Death Note... I didn't want to believe it at first but... This notebook.. Is for real. '

Light didn't now how to feel, what to think or what to do. All he knew was that he had killed that man and probably saved that girl from a terrible fate. But then he suddenly realized that..

'Oh God.. What did I do... I... I killed two men! Those were human lives... It won't be overlooked. Besides... Who am I to pass judgment on others?'

Was that it? Had he become a murderer just like the men he killed? Perhaps.. But was he truly that bad? It didn't feel like that.. In fact, he felt he was doing society a favor when he got rid of those two..

'No, wait... Maybe I'm wrong. This is exactly what I've been looking for. Yes... This world is rotten, and those who are making it rot deserve to die!'

If things kept going like this, how would the world be in a few years? He had to break that unending cycle of evil. At all costs.

'I'll do it. I have to. To have a power like this and not use it to help mankind would be unacceptable. I wonder... Had anyone else picked up this notebook... Would they have what it takes to rid the world from evil? Or would they use it for their own selfish motifs? I can't take that risk. So not only am I going to do this, I'm also the only one who can. I'l do it. Using the Death Note, I WILL CHANGE THE WORLD.'

He meant what he said. And that's what he did. As everyone slept, criminals all over the world were being eliminated. As everyone lived their lives peacefully, evil fell. For five whole days the world was cleaned in a way never seen before. It wouldn't be long before the world started walking on a new path: one free of evil or crime. The world population was already sensing someone. A ray of Light in these dark times.

But he also had to be careful. If anyone were to find out... The outcome and the consequences could be... Catastrophic. That's why he acted normally during the day. It had been a day like any other. He received his grades from the exams, went thorough all the classes... Uneventful as always. As nothing kept him at school that day, he decided to go home earlier. He didn't feel the need to take his time to get home today.

His mother was expecting him somehow when he got there. Could the legends about "mother's witchcraft" be true? After the things he'd experienced lately he wouldn't be surprised.

"Hello my son, what a nice surprise! I certainly wasn't expecting you home so early."

"Oh... Hi mom.. It's because.. Huh?"

His mother raised her arms in a manner that made him think she was expecting something. What could she want?

"Oh.. You want the results from the nationwide exams right?"

"Yes" his mother said cheerfully " I've been waiting all day."

He took the test out of his backpack. He probably did well. At least he hoped his mother wouldn't be disappointed. He probably did ok right?

"My goodness! Number one again! These are the highest scores you've ever had!"

If one were to look closely, a hint of a smirk would be visible on Light's face. What could he say? He liked to please his parents once in a while.

"I guess so.. I'm going to study in my room so please don't interrupt me okay?"

He went upstairs quite pleased with himself and hoped that this was a mask that he would be able to keep.

"alright. Do you want anything dear? You can ask for whatever you like".

It would probably be better to leave it at that. So he replied to his mother before closing the bedroom door.

"No mom. But thanks though."

For now he didn't need anything. This because...

'I already have what I need.'

As he flipped though the pages of his Death Note several names could be seen. In fact, several would be a big understatement. Whole pages were filled with hundreds of names. He wondered if the ones who were dying knew how worthless they were to him.. His new world didn't need or want people like that. He couldn't help put chuckle. That was immediately ruined when a voice spoke behind him.

"you've taken quite a liking to it"

Light couldn't help but scream at the sudden apparition, but quickly regained his calm attitude.

"No need to act so surprised. I am the Shinigami Ryuk. That used to be my Death Note. And judging by your laughter I can guess that you already know that what you have is no ordinary notebook."

Light didn't seem intimidated. In fact it looked more like he was... Already expecting this..

"Shinigami huh.. A god of death? I'm not surprised. In fact, I was expecting you, Ryuk. I figured that something as powerful as this is not mankind's product. It had to belong to something else, something more.. Powerful. So here you are. Now what, are you here to take my soul?"

The Shinigami on the other hand look quite surprised. He certainly wasn't expecting someone like this.

"Take your soul? Is that some fantasy you humans came up with? I'm not going to do anything to you. See, the death note becomes a part of the human realm in the very moment it touches the earth. In other words, this notebook is now yours."

"Mine? So I can use this all I want and I won't be punished?"

"Let's just say this, you will know the fear and pain know only to humans who used the death note. Note that when you die it will be me who will write you name down. Also, a human who's used a death note can co to neither Heaven or Hell. That is all."

Light went silent for a while. Seemed reasonable enough. After all, he was killing people. The fact that killing people for the greater good was contradicting itself. So going neither to Heaven or hell made sense.

"I accept those conditions. Not that I had any choice in that manner."

"Hey, see it this way: Now you have something to look forward to after you die. But… There is one thing I want to know. Why are you killing all these people? Do you hold any kind of grudge against them?"

Light looked at the Shinigami. Should he tell him what he hoped to achieve? Maybe it was wrong to trust in a creature that you met minutes ago, but if he had wanted to stop him, The shinigami would already have killed him. So he saw no harm in telling.

"Not really. If you look closely, you'll see that everyone I've killed was either wanted or imprisoned by the police. The ones who were able to avoid being sentenced are there as well. "

The Shinigami looked even more intrigued. Somehow he thought this particular kid was… different from other humans.

"And what drove you to do that? What are you hoping to achieve?"

Light looked down, memories of his early this flooding his brain..

[FLASHBACK]

A nine year old Light Yagami sat at a desk in his room, doing his homework. Even at such young age his parents had already noticed his brilliant mind. His parents often did as a parent should and offered him help with his homework, but were promptly turned down. Their son rarely needed help with anything. So there was rarely a reason for them to bother Light. His manners and behavior were impeccable, especially for a boy his age. While other kids played with toys, threw sand at each other and fought against each other pointlessly, Light read books, wrote, drew… He was no ordinary kid, that's for sure. Always by himself… Always… At some point the other kids started to ignore him as well. If Light didn't feel excluded before he felt now. And he himself felt he didn't belong there… The other kids were… so childish..

'Maybe I'm the one who's wrong.. Maybe I should change… I don't want to be smart.. Not anymore..'

So instead of staying at school and playing with the other kids, he went home and did… nothing. Maybe if he stopped studying his intelligence would disappear. Needless to say that it didn't happen.

As he didn't get any friendship outside, he sought it at home instead. He and his parents were incredibly close back then. Especially he and his father. They were always together during the period of time his father was home. And they were always happy when they were together.

But one day, something was off. Light sensed immediately. His father had entered his room out of nowhere several times before but somehow this was different… He looked exhausted, not to mention sad. Light wanted to cheer his father up so he tried to talk to him.

"Tou-san… is everything ok?"

His father sighed..

"Not really. If just.. I've had… Tough day at work son, don't worry about it.." He tried to smile but there was something so incredibly fake about it… And Light was very capable when it came to reading people, even at nine.

"Even I won't buy that.. Tell me what's wrong Tou-san…"

His father looked surprised… His son really was something else…

"Alright… There's nothing particularly wrong happening to me or something like that, don't worry. I'm in a mood that makes me question and feel sad with my job. It happens sometimes. All detectives deal with this at some point. Most of them at least."

Light looked intrigued, which wasn't very common…

"But why Tou-san?"

"Because sometimes our legal system just isn't enough. I wake up every day and see death, theft, and other things that you can't even understand yet. I feel that it is my duty to stop all that. That was why I wanted to become a detective in the first place… But The police can only solve the problems until some point. Their help is, unfortunately, very limited. And I had hoped to live in a time where the world was at peace, without crime or evil.. But that's never going to happen… I'm sorry Light… I shouldn't have made you hear all that… Things that you don't even need to understand yet…"

"No… It's ok Tou-san… And you know what, when I grow up I will also be a detective, so I can help you achieve your dream."

From that moment on Light felt it was his obligation as well..

[END FLASHBACK]

"What I hope to achieve, Ryuk, is a world without crime. A perfect world. A world were the hardworking and the kind are happy and not bullied. A world where you can walk freely with no fear whatsoever. A world free from evil, inhabited by people who I've judged to be honest, kind and hardworking."

"But that would make you the only bad person left.."

Light smiled.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about. I'm a hardworking high school senior that is considered to be one of Japan's best and brightest. And I…"

Ryuk looked at him. That was no ordinary boy. He could tell.

"I WILL BECOME THE GOD OF THIS NEW WORLD. A BEAM OF LIGHT IN ALL THE DARKNESS. THE LIGHT OF THIS WORLD.

A.N: Well this marks the end of chapter 1 and here is where the fun starts. This was much longer than the first two chapters, and harder to write as well… I hope you like it. And again, I'm sorry for taking so long to upload this.. Please review ^^


End file.
